horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alex Lioce/Night of the Creeps 2
'''Night of the Creeps 2 '''is a 1989 Zombie horror film directed by Fred Dekker, staring Jason lively, Jill Whitlow & David Paymer. This movie is set as the two heroes, Chris & Cynthia has to again kill the Zombies & Parasites. Plot The movie starts from the ending of the Night of the Creeps as Chris & Cynthia now see the sorority house burn down, Then moved to the street where police cars race down the street. The charred and 'zombified' Cameron is shuffling down the street when he suddenly stops and falls to the ground. His head explodes and the slugs scamper out and head into a cemetery, as the spaceship from the Night of the Creeps has returned with the aliens intending to retrieve their experiment. The Leech-lke parasites dig in to the cemetery where there a Zombified hand rises from the grave. As Chris & Cynthia are walking home. A zombie spotted the heroes near someone's house as Chris & Cynthia kill the zombie into ashes. The new Dective James Garison spots a dead flaming corpse of a Zombie. James nows moves into Ray's house & finds Chris & Cynthia outside. James tells them that he is the new Dective after Ray was burned to flames. James now tells them that more Parasites & Zombies are rising from the cemetery. James gives Chris & Cynthia some new weapons. hordes of Zombies march to the town as Chris & Cynthia spots them. The Sorority House is where they can be safe although it has been weakened. Chris & Cynthia head over to the weakened Sorority house. James also comes to protect the house from any marching hordes of Zombies. Two axe maniacs spies on the three heroes as James shoots both killer's in the heads, spilling out more of the leech creatures. Chris remembers to kill zombies in the head & kill the parasites with fire. Chris & Cynthia makes the house defensive by putting many weapons to hold off the zombies. James spies on the cemetery as a alien from the spaceship is making more parasites. James returns to the house & tells the two heroes that the zombies will arrive in one hour. Few zombies arrive at the house as Chris kills them with a machete & Cynthia burns the parasites with her flamethrower. fifty-five minutes has passed & soon the hordes will come. James gets some defenders to help the two heroes win against the hordes of Zombies. The first wave of Zombies arrives as Chris & Cynthia does the same thing when they destroyed the dead outside in the first place. The first wave of Zombies were killed. The second & third waves combines & marches towards the house. Chris & Cynthia managed to kill the second wave. Then the parasites crawl down towards the basement. Before the parasites crawled down towards the basement, James places a bomb which will destroy the cemetery that is spawning zombies. James kills the third wave zombies which they broken through the house. James, Chris & Cynthia goes to the house's basement. James brings a prepping a can of gasoline where he spreds it to the basement. They also find the zombies & parasites preparing to come out of the tunnel which leads to the cemetery. James tells them that in order to save the town, they need to destroy the zombies & parasites until Dawn comes. If not then the town will be full of Zombies & parasites forever. James begins counting down as he splashes gasoline everywhere. Chris & Cynthia runs out of the house. James fills the house in flames & just as the parasites & zombies leaped at him. He flicks the lighter & the house blows up into pieces. The Cemetery is blown up to pieces too. Chris & Cynthia now again saves the town as the Sorority house is now in pieces of flames & ashes. The Alien comes just as it was going to attack, Chris shoots the alien in the head, blowing the alien's head off. Just as Dawn was up. The Town was saved & so the Terror was over. Cast *Jason lively as Chris Romero *Jill Whitlow as Cynthia Cronenberg *David Paymer as Dective James Garison Category:Blog posts